Me Against the World
by musicalfreak22
Summary: What would have happened if Rory and Jess began dating earlier and the town was really not pleased with it? Literati.
1. Chapter 1

**Me Against the World**

**Summary:** The story's situated a little while after Jess came back to Stars Hollow (during Sookie's wedding). Rory never got back with Dean, and the last is already with Lindsay. Jess and Rory have been together for a couple of weeks but it's obvious that the town isn't very pleased with this relationship. One night, at town meeting, Jess and Rory express their feelings.

PART 1 

6:55 PM: everybody in town was heading to miss Patty's for the usual town meeting, presided, as always, by Taylor Doose. But that night wasn't going to be the same as the others in the little town of Stars Hollow. Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore had been dating for a while and the couple noticed soon enough that nobody in town wasn't very pleased with that. So Rory had asked Taylor to have a right to speak during the next town meeting, helped by Jess, of course. At 7:00 sharp, Taylor took the hammer and hit the desk, and, as always, began to speak.

Taylor: Dear fellow resident of Stars Hollow, good evening. Tonight, before we talk about the usual problems that affect our beautiful town, I'd like give a right to speak to miss Rory Gilmore who, it seems, has something to talk about to us. Rory, here you go.

Rory got up from her chair and walked up to the front, followed by Jess. She went behind the desk and spoke up.

Rory: Good evening everybody. You're probably telling yourselves that I'm not here to talk to you about the weather. If Jess is beside me, there's probably a reason. We noticed that, all of you, despise the fact that I am dating Jess. Yes, I'm dating Jess, so what? I love him, he loves me, that's all that matters. But actually, that's not the couple that disturbs you...that's Jess. You've always hated him, since the first day he walked in town! You didn't even try to get to know him! I did, I gave him a chance while nobody of you did. Excuse me, but it's disgusting. I thought Stars Hollow was the most warmest town in the world...I guess I was wrong.

Jess took the relay.

Jess: We're not gonna be part of your game and we won't play the victims. You've always said that I was a nightmare. a disaster for this town, that I'm a lost cause, not a hero. Well I think I'm at least one person's hero: Rory's. You think you know everything! Well I'm gonna prove you wrong. We won't let you change us, we won't let you control us. You can spit all your insults and judge us, say what you want to, but we'll never let you win. Never.

With this, Jess took Rory's hand and together, they got out of there, went to Jess's car and left the town. The residents of Stars Hollow were hanging their mouths opened in awe. Rory's mother, Lorelei, had tears in her eyes, as well as Sookie, her best friend. Luke, Jess's uncle, was frozen on his chair, unable to process what had just happened. After a while, the three left and got back home, Sookie heading to Lorelei's place to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

In Jess's car, that was stopped beside the road between Stars Hollow and Hartford, Rory was crying in Jess's arms, who was trying to comfort her.

Rory: Where are we going, now?

She sniffed.

Jess: Well i thought we could go to my mother's appartment during a while as we get settled and find an afordable appartment on oue own.

Rory: Okay, but...(she sniffed again) how are we going to end high school?

Jess: Hum...we could go to the school I was going before I went to Stars Hollow.

Rory: Oh, ok then.

Jess kissed her on the forehead and took back the wheel with one hand, the other one holding one of Rory's hands.

Rory: Tell me, are you sure your mom will agree to see me there? She doesn't even know me.

Jess: She's actually hardly there. And she doesn't reaaly have any choice. And with a little luck, she'll maybe leave us her appartment, I heard Luke discuss with her the other day and they talking about moving.

Rory: Oh, ok. But how are we going to pay?

Jess: I was thinking about asking my mom to pay for the first few months during the time we find a job in order to be able to be independant,

Rory looked at him and smiled lightly.

JRRRRory: You really had something planned, huh?

Jess: I thought about it for a long time, yes. And I think we can do it.

Rory: If you believe in it, I'll believe in it too.

Jess kissed the hand of Rory he was holding. And he rolled like that to New York, without looking behind them. A little more than 2 hours later, Jess's car stopped in front of a building. Inside the car, Rory was sleeping, he head on Jess's shoulder. He woke up his girlfriend.

Jess (stroking Rory's hair): Rory? Rory, wake up.

Rory (lifting up her head, rubbing her eyes): Mmm...we're there?

Jess: Yes, we're there. Come on, we're going to sleep.

Rory: Ok.

The couple got out of the car and entered the building. There, they took the elevator and went to Jess's mother's appartment. There, Jess knocked. His mother came to the door a few seconds later and discored with surprise who was behind her door at such an hour.

Jess's mother: Jess?


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Jess's mother : But what are you doing here? Luke sent you back again?

Jess: Hey mom. No, Luke didn't send me back, I left, and I brought someone with me.

He took Rory to him.

Jess: Mom, this is Rory. My girlfriend.

Jess's mother: Nice to meet you Rory.

Rory: Same here, ma'am.

Jess's mother: Oh, you can call me Liz. Come on in, we have to discuss a little.

Jess and Rory entered and folloed Liz to the living room.

Liz: Ok...so I'm maybe going to be a little harsh, but...what are you doing here?

Jess: Well, Rory and I have been dating for about a month and a half now and let's say that the situation didn't please Stars Hollow's people. It was unlivable. So Rory and I asked to have a right to speak in town meeting, which was tonight. We told them what we were feeling, and we left.

Liz: Nobody liked that?

Rory: Yes, nobody. Not even my mother, or Luke, or wven my best friend.

Liz: I'm sorry for you. You fit so well together!

Jess: You're the first to tell.

Liz: That's an honor!

They laughed a little.

Liz: Ok, so I assume that if you are here, that's because you have nowhere else to go.

Jess: We can't hide anything from you.

Liz: Well you can stay here, we'll talk about this later. Take the time you need to get back on track and sleep well. Don't do anything I would do!

Jess and Rory: Promised!

Liz went to her room and closed the door. Jess got up.

Jess (giving Rory a hand): Come on, there's a bed waiting for us.

Rory took Jess's hand and followed him to his room. There, Jess closed the door behind them. He went to take avay the sheets and invited Rory to lay down, and did the same. He took her closer to him, who let out all her pain and frustration. Jess couldn't do anything more than hold her tighter, try to comfort her and repeat her that he loved her and that it was going to be alright. After a while, they both fell asleep, in each other's arms, exhausted by the recent events and the emotions. When they woke up the newxt morning, around 10, they were still in the same position. Jess opened his eyes first, yawned widely, looked around to remember where he was, and kissed Rory's forehead to wake her up gently. She lifted up her head to look at him, blinking her eyes and smiled. He answered to her smile.

Jess: Hey...

Rory: Hey...

Jess: How are you doing?

Rory: Oh...a little better...

Jess: I understand. You hungry?

Rory: A little, yeah.

Jess: Let's get up, I'll make us some breakfast.

Rory: Hum, just before, can I change my clothes?

Jess: Sure, but you'll have to wear some of my clothes 'cause yours are still in the car.

Rory: No problem.

They smile at each other. Jess got up and went to his drawers. He took a black t-shirt and a jean out, and give them to Rory.

Rory: Thanks.

Jess: You welcome. I'll let you get changed and go make breakfast.

Rory: Ok.

They kissed briefly and Jess got out of the room. Rory took the oppotunity to evaluate what was composing her boyfriend's world. A few posters of his favorited bands, a shelf almost empty, a closet and a dresser, without forgetting the bed and a bedside table. Very simple, but it was enough. After dressing up with Jess's clothes, Rory took a look at Jess's books. There was a sample of _Oliver Twist_, _Howl_, and a few Hemigways. Interesting, she told herself. She then got out of the room and met Jess in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

In Stars Hollow, the wake up for Lorelei had been a little hard. She cried in Sookie's arms most of the night. When she woke up, she found herself on the couch, under a blanket Sookie must have put on her when she fell asleep. Sookie was in the kitchen, doing breakfast. Lorelei sat up on the couch and realized the reality: her daughter was gone with Jess and she didn't have any idea on where she could be or if she was okay. Lorelei got up and walked to the kitchen, where she poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table. Sookie joined her.

Sookie (gently): So, how are you?

Lorelei: I couldn't be any worst! My daughter is gone, Sookie! That's all because of me! If only...

Some tears dropped down from her eyes.

Lorelei: If only I had been more comprehensive!

Sookie: Lorelei, you're not the only one to blame! All town is responsible.

Lorelei: Maybe, but Rory's my daughter, Sook. I should have been the first to give Jess a chance! But no! I'd just been so damn stubborn and what's the result? Rory's gone I dont' even know where, with Jess, I dont' even know if she's okay!

Sookie: Luke's probably feeling the same way. I feel guilty too.

Lorelei: I'd like her to only call me to tell me where she is. Nothing more. She can stay where she is, but I only want to know where she is.

She cried even more.

Lorelei: I feel so bad! What am I going to do?

Sookie: You'll start by having some breakfast, and then you'll go back to sleep. I'll take care of everything.

Lorelei: Thanks Sook.

Sookie: That's the least I could do.

Sookie gave Lorelei some breakfast, who didn't eat much with her stomach being so tight, then she washed the dishes while Lorelei was going back on the couch.

In New York, Rory and Jess were silently eating their breakfast. As Jess was getting up and taking his and Rory's plate, Liz went out of her room, still a little sleepy.

Liz: Hey you two.

Jess: Hey mom.

Rory: Hi.

Liz (pouring herself orange juice): You slept well?

Jess: Yeah, and you?

Liz: Like a baby!

Jess: Good for you.

Jess sat back at the table. There was a moment of silence during which Jess took Rory's hands in his.

Liz: Ok...maybe I'll sound a little annoying, but I still have a few questions about your...how can I say...yesterday night's ''escape''.

Jess: We don't really have any choice, so...Go on, we're listening.

Liz: Thank you. First, are you planning on staying here for a long time?

Jess: It depends, why?

Liz: Well I'm planning on moving into my boyfriends place soon and I don't think you'll be interested by sleeping on the couch.

Jess: In that case, I have a deal. Leave us the appartment.

Liz: I agree, but...how are you going to pay the rent?

Jess: Well...I was thinking that you could do it for us for a while, as we settle down and find a job.

Liz: Do you have the intention to finish high school?

Jess: Sure, and Rory'd like to go to college.

Liz: Ok...I could do that for you...

Rory and Jess smiled at each other.

Jess: Thanks mom. I owe you.

Liz: Dont. I'm even ready to buy you food and clothes, if you need some.

Rory: For the food, it's okay, but about the clothes, that's okay for now.

Liz: Good. So welcome home!

Rory: Thank you very much Liz.

Jess: Yeah, thanks. That's really nice of you.

Liz: You welcome. I owe you that. After all you went through, you need some peace time.

With that, Liz got up, dropped her glass in the sink and went into her room to get dressed.

Rory: Maybe we should go get our stuff out of the car, I won't stay like that all mt life!

Jess: Why not? It sues you well.

Rory: Very funny!

Jess: What, that's true!

And they got out of the appartment to take their stuff. They went back about 15 minutes later, their arms loaded with boxes and bags, which they dropped in Jess's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

A few days later. Rory and Jess hrelped Liz to move into her boyfriend's appartment. When they were over, Liz brought them to the grocery store and then to a the high school nearby their appartment to get them in. The two would begin classes on the next monday and, on their request, the headmaster gave them the same schedule. When they got back home, they crashed down on the couch, exhausted.

Rory: Wow, what a day!

Jess: I can tell…What time is it?

Rory (looking at her watch): 6h. I'm starving.

Jess: Me too. You want me to do something?

Rory: You know cooking?

Jess: Well, I might have learnt a few things with Luke.

Rory: You know I love you?

Jess: I love you too.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Rory: What will you do?

Jess: I have a curious craving for pastas. What about you?

Rory: That's strange, me too.

They smiled.

Jess: Pastas it is, then.

And Jess went to the kitchen. Jess took the few days that they had left before going back to school to bring Rory into his favorite places in the city before he went to Stars Hollow. Then THE monday arrived. As to add to their stress, the alarm didn't ring, so they woke up late, which led them to be late for their first class. They ran to the classroom.

The teacher: Oh, late people. And to add to this, you might be the two new ones.

Jess: That's right. We're sorry, sir. We arrived in town only last week and we're not all settled down yet.

The teacher: Well, just know that this is the first and the last time that I'll let you come into my class late.

Rory: Yes sir, we'll remember.

The teacher: Good! Well, I am the professor Malcolm Jackson.

Jess and Rory: Nice to meet you sir.

Mr. Jackson: And you are?

Rory: Rory Gilmore.

Jess: And Jess Mariano, sir.

Mr. Jackson: And where are you from?

Rory: We were living in Stars Hollow, in Connecticut, but some personnal problems made us leave.

Mr. Jackson: Ok. Were the two of you going to Stars Hollow's high school?

Rory: I went for a few years, before Jess arrived in town, and then I went to Chilton, in Hartford.

Mr. Jackson: Hum…Chilton. I heard it's a very good school.

Rory: That's true.

Mr. Jackson: And you, mr. Mariano?

Jess: Well, before going to Stars Hollow High, I was living in New York and I was going to the Hell's Kitchen's high school. My mother sent me to live with my uncle in Stars Hollow, so I was going to Stars Hollow High since then.

Mr. Jackson: Ok. You can take a seat, I'll tell you a little about what we were doing since the beginning of the year, and I'll resume today's class.

Rory and Jess: Thank you sir.

They found two seat side by side at the front of the classroom and then mr. Jackson told them about the stuff they already did and then he continued on the day's lesson. The rest of the day went by really good and all the teachers welcomed Rory and Jess very well.

In Stars Hollow, Lorelei was giving her heart to the inn, not having any other interest than working. Luke was in the same situation, and Sookie quickly noticed it. Of course, the guilt feeling was still there, but seeing her to friends killing themselves at work was driving her crazy. She tried to have Lorelei hanging out a few times, but it was unsuccessful. Lorelei went out of her house only to go to work or the grocery store. Her parents got worried about their daughter's attitude because she wasn't going to Friday nights dinners anymore. They went to Stars Hollow one night to see what was happening to their daughter. Emily and Rochard arrived aroud 7 PM on a Friday night. Lorelei opened the door for them and went back to the living room.

Emily: Lorelei, what's going on? You passed on the 2 last dinners at home with you daughter.

Lorelei started to cry. Emily came and took her in her arms and Richard sat down on the other side of his daughter, rubbing her back.

Emily: But talk to us, Lorelei! We don't like to see you like that. It has to something to do with Rory, no?

She then noticed Rory,s absence and looked at Richard.

Richard: Where's Rory?

Lorelei (between 2 sobs): I don't know!

Emily: What?

Lorelei: Mom, Rory's gone!

Emily and Richard looked at each other.

Emily: But when? Why?

Lorelei: Last week. She's gone with Jess, her boyfriend. They couldn't live with all the hate the town had towards them. And when I say the town, I'm included…I didn't give Jess a chance 'cause I'm so damn stubborn!

Richard: Jess…that's the one with who she got into the accident, no?

Lorelei nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Emily: That little hoodlum!

Lorelei: Mom, she loves him! There's nothing we can do! We just have to accept it, now…now that it's too late…

She started to cry again. Emily took her back in her arms.

Emily: My god…what could we do? Maybe we could…I don't know…try to find her!

Lorelei: Really? And how do you want to do that? She could be anywhere on the continent!

Emily: Good point…

Emily and Richard stayed there the rest of the evening to comfort their only daughter.

The same night, in New York, Rory and Jess were sat on the couch, Rory's head on Jess's shoulder, Jess's arm around Rory's waist, watching the television, when suddenly, Rory began to cry. Jess noticed it and dryed her tears with his thumbs.

Jess: What's wrong, Ror?

Rory: I suddenly thought about my mom…and all the pain I caused to her.

He panicked a little.

Jess: Do you…do you regret having left with me?

Rory: No! I would never regret that, Jess. I love you, we're finally living the life we wanted to live. But I can't help but feel guilty for what I'm making my mother through.

Jess: I understand. But remember that she was part of the people that made us leave…

Rory: I know.

He kissed her gently.

Jess: You want to call her?

Rory: No. That's too soon. I want her to realize that she should have given you a chance instead of despise you like she was doing.

She exploded.

Rory: According to her, Dean was the perfect man! The perfect gentleman! He was even changing the water bottle! He was nice and polite! He was TOO perfect! The kind of guy that everyone loves! Never I could have thought about spending the rest of my life iwht him. Perfection is not what I'm looking for.

She calmed down a little and turned to Jess.

Rory: But you…you're my perfect man.

He smiled to her.

Rory: You're not perfect. And that's what I like about you. You, you let your wrong sides get out, but Dean was always trying to hide them, and that was driving me crazy.

Jess: Good to know.

Rory: Life with you, every day, is something unpredictable, and I love it. With Dean, we were always doing the sme thing.

Jess: This gets on a man's ego.

Rory: Sorry…it's just that I can't help but kind of compare you to Dean. I was getting sick and tired of doing always the sme things.

Jess: I know.

Rory: Living in the unpredictable, I love that.

Jess: Carpe diem.

Rory: Yeah. Live in the moment. That's my philosophy.

Jess: That's mine too.

They smiled at each other and kissed. After a while, the kiss more passionnate and Jess began to lay down on the couch. Rory stopped him when she felt his hand under her sweater.

Rory: Jess…I'm not ready…actually…yes, I am, but I'd like it to be special…and that it wouldn't be on the living room couch.

They laughed a little.

Jess: And how would you like it to be?

Rory: I'll probably sound like those old romantics, but…I'd like that there would be flowers everywhere, a dinner with candles…real prooves that my boyfriend loves me, that he's with me only to get what he wants to leave after.

Jess: If I had been that kind of guy, would we be living together in New York?

Rory: Good point.

They kissed one more, briefly this time, and then Rory sat and got up.

Jess (sitting up): What are you doing?

Rory: Going to bed. I'm really tired.

Jess: Ok. I'll be there in a minute.

Rory: Ok.

Rory went to their room (Liz's former room, which they redecorated) and closed a little the door. About 10 minutes later, Jess turned off the tv and went to their room. Rory was in bed but wasn't sleeping. He took off his t-shirt and his pants and then put on a pyjama bottom and slid under the sheets, taking Rory to him.

Jess: You ok?

Rory: Yeah, don't worry.

Jess: Ok. Good night, then.

Rory: Yeah, good night to you too.

They kissed a little and Rory turned off the lamp. A while later, Rory was unable to fall asleep. She looked at Jess and snuggled into his arms. Jess opened his eyes and looked at Rory, circling her with is arms.

Jess: Can't sleep?

Rory: Yeah, I don't know why.

Jess: Maybe you're worried.

Rory: About what?

Jess: I don't know…your mother, maybe?

Rory: Ok, you win. But I'm not calling her, ok? First, it's too late, and second, it's too soon for me. I'm not ready yet to confront her.

He kissed her on her forehead.

Jess: Good night. I love you.

Rory: I love you too. Good night.

Jess got back to sleep almost instantly and Rory fell asleep minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

A few months passed by like that, without nothing major happened to them. As for Lorelei, put apart the work and she wasn't doing anything else. Luke got back to an almost normal life, but he was missing Rory and, to his big surprise, Jess, and the fact to see Lorelei like that was making him sad. Him and Sookie were trying every once in a while to get her out of her house, but they were always ending unsuccessful. One day, when Luke was cleaning up a little his appartment, he found a photograph of Liz. A flash hit him.

Luke: Of course! Why didn't I think about it sooner? I can be a complete idiot, sometimes.

He grabbed the phone and called his sister.

Voice: Hello?

Luke: Liz? It's Luke.

Liz: Luke? Wow! What a surprise! How are you?

Luke: I could be better. And you?

Liz: I'm reaaly good. Why are you calling?

Luke: Well I wanted to ask you something…

Liz: What is it?

Luke: Maybe it will seem crazy, but Jess left a few months ago with his girlfriend, Rory. I was wondering if you hadn't seen them?

Liz wondered for a second if she would to the right thing to tell Luke all she knew.

Liz: Yes Luke, I saw them.

Luke: When?

Liz: I see them once or twice a week.

Luke: What does this mean?

Liz: They're here in New York since the night they left Stars Hollow. They're living in my last appartment.

Luke stayed silent for a moment.

Liz: Luke? You still there?

Luke: Yes. Why didn't you call me? I was dead worried!

Liz: Luke, Jess and Rory are not ready yet to confront you all. It has been hard for them too, even more for Rory. They wanted to get all settled down before making contact again. Everything's fine for now. They went back to high school the week following their arrival here and today they're the bests or their class.

Luke: Really? Jess is the best?

Liz: Yes Lule. Rory helps him a lot. That's why they're both at the top…and they're still in love with each other, if it isn't more than before.

Luke: My god…why had I been such a jerk to them? How could I have been so blind? I thought Jess was only making Dean believe he was in love with Rory to piss him off…but I can see that I was all wrong, and it took me all this time to realize it…

Liz: Listen Luke, there's not only you in this. There's also Rory's mom, and all Stars Hollow. You're not the only one to blame.

Luke: I know, but…

Liz: Luke, you're not the only one to blame, ok? Now I gotta go, I going out tonight. If you want, you just have to call Jess, that's the same number.

Luke: Ok. Thanks Liz.

Liz: You welcome. Bye!

Luke: Bye!

Luke hung up. He knew now where were Jess and Rory, but he was wondering if he was going to call them that night or if he was going to wait. Finally, he told himself that the one who would hang up on him would just have to go to hell, and he composed the number.

In New York, Rory was sat at the table, doing her homework and Jess was in front the tv when the phone rang. Rory took it.

Rory: Hello?

Luke: Hum…Rory? It's Luke…

Rory: Luke

Jess quickly turned around when he heard the name.

Rory (a little angry): What do you want?

Luke: How are you?

Rory: I was ok until now. What do you want, lUke? How did you get our number?

Luke: I called Liz earlier 'cause I thought she would know where you and Jess would be, and she gave me the number.

Rory: Ok. And for the third time, what do you want?

Luke: I wanted to talk to you about…about your mother…

Rory: My mother? (she exploded) My mother? What does she have? She didn't tell Jess all the insults she wanted to tell him?

Jess got up and sat down near her.

Luke: No…listen. Since you left, your mother's not doing very good. She's only working, and she barely sleep and eat. She's going down to a depression. Your grand-parents, Sookie and me, we tried everything we could to change her mind, but everything we tried ended unsuccessful. She declined every invitation we were doing, and when we wanted to do a movie night like she loves them, she was always kicking us out, pretending to be tired.

Tears filled up Rory's eyes.

Luke: Rory, please, let her know you're still alive. She told me once, and to Sookie too, that if she could get only one phone call from you, she would feel better…

Rory (a few tears dripping down): Does she and the twon at least know how it hurt the way they were treating Jess? Do they know that?

Luke: For the twon, I don't know, but concerning your mother,Sookie and me, we really regret the way we acted. I promise on my sister's head.

Rory tayed silent for a moment.

Rory: I guess I'll believe you, Luke. But I'm still not ready to talk to her.

Luke: I know that, Rory, and I understand it. But at least, promise me you'll call her soon. Seeing her like that is driving us crazy.

Rory: Ok. I promise.

Luke: Thank you. Could you please put Jess on the phone?

Rory: Hold on, I'll ask him.

She put her hand on the phone and looked at Jess.

Rory: Luke wants to talk to you.

After a second of hesitation, Jess agreed.

Jess: Ok.

Rory gave him the phone.

Jess: Hey Luke.

Luke: Hey Jess. So, hum…how are you?

During the time Jess and Luke were talking, Rory went away a little and, without really wanting it, she crashed down on the floor, crying.

Jess (seeing Rory): Listen Luke, I gotta go, Rory's not feeling very well. I'll call you later.

Luke: Ok.

Jess hung up and went immediately to Rory. He took her to him, wanting to be comforting.

Jess: Shhhh...it will be ok, Ror…you know I love you…

Rory (through her tears): Jess…snif…that's my mom! She's feeling horribly bad…snif…Luke told me she was near the depression…that's horrible! Look at what I did to her!

Jess (still holding her): She caused you pain too…

Rory: I know, but we can't eternally hold a grudge, Jess! That's my mother! Look, you were getting allong pretty well with Luke, earlier.

Jess: Yeah…good point…you're right…

Rory: Luke told me that if I called her, she would feel better. Maybe that's what I should do…

Jess: Are you ready for this?

Rory: I don't know…but maybe I won't know it in a year either, so I should do it now.

Jess: Ok.

He got on his feet and went to grab the phone. He came back and gave it to her. A few seconds later, Rory was sitting between Jess's legs, her head resting on his shoulder, hesitating. Finally, she shook her head and copmosed her mother's number. After two rings, a tired and desperate voice answered.

Lorelei: Hello?

Rory: Huh…mom? It's me…Rory…

Lorelei: Rory? That's really you?

Rory: Yes mom…

Lorelei (tears in her eyes): Oh my god…I missed you so much!

Rory: I know mom…Luke called us earlier and he told me hor you were…I was all upside down to know you like that.

Lorelei: I'm already feeling better. Believe me.

Lorelei sniffed.

Lorelei: Tell me, where are you?

Rory: I'm in New York, in Jess's mother old appartment. She agreed to let it to us.

Lorelei: Did you go back to high school?

Rory: Yes mom, and Jess and I are the best of our class.

Lorelei: Really? That's great! Are you able to fill in your needs?

Rory: It's still a little hard, but Jess's mother helps us. She paies the rent and we pay the rest. She soon won't have to do it anymore. Jess and I found ourselves a little job. I work as a waiter in a big restaurant near here and Jess works in a grocery store.

Lorelei: I'm glad to know you're both doing fine. Will you forgive me one day, Rory?

Rory: One day, mom, but not yet.

Lorelei: I thought so. And I respect that.

Rory: Thank you mom. Well, I think I'm gonna go. I still have homework to do and I want to go to bed early tonight.

Lorelei: Ok then.

Rory: I'll call you soon.

Lorelei: Ok. 'later!

Rory: Yeah. Bye.

Rory hung up and rested back her head on Jess's shoulder, who rubbed her arm.

Jess: You ok?

Rory: Yeah. I feel better, as if there was a weight that had gone.

Jess: Good.

They kissed, softly first, then more deeply. They got up in the same movement, not letting go of each other, and they directed themselves to their room. They stopped a moment, looking at each other.

Rory: I love you Jess.

Jess: I love you too Rory.

They resumed kissing, still with the same passion. Rory brought Jess to the bed and crashed down on it, bringing Jess with her. They didn't even stop. A few seconds later, Rory took off Jess's t-shirt, who looked at her in the eyes.

Jess: Rory, you sure you want to do it?

Rory: Yes, why?

Jess: Well, you know, you told me once that you wanted it to be special, with flowers and a dinner…

Rory: Damn the ''special''. We love each other, no? That's all that matters.

She had barely ended her sentence when Jess kissed her once again. He went down in her neck, then unbottoned her blouse, kissing every skin part he was discovering. After that, he made her take off her pants, and Rory did the same after…


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7**

Fortunately for them, the next day was a Saturday. It was 9:15 and Jess has been awoken for an hour and he was lookig at Rory sleeping, smling, his left hand holding her right hand. She opened her eyes around 9:30 and smiled when she saw Jess in front of her.

Jess: Morning!

Rory (still a little asleep): Morning…

Jess: You slept well?

Rory: Mmm…like a baby…and you?

Jess: I did sleep well too.

They smiled at each other. Rory shivered.

Rory: Jess, I'm cold…

He smiled and took her to him. They stayed silent a few minutes.

Jess: You ok? Are you a little more warm?

Rory: Yeah, thanks.

Jess: No problem.

Rory lifted up her head and kissed her boyfriend gently.

Jess (after another moment of silence): Are you hungry?

Rory: A little, yes.

Jess: Good. Stay there, I'll make us breakfast.

Rory: No way! I'm helping!

Jess: I insist!

Rory: Huh…ok, then.

Jess: I love you.

He kissed her on the forehead, got out of the bed, put on a pair of boxer and got out of the room. He came back about 10 minutes later with a plate full of food. He put it down in front of Rory, who had put on Jess's t-shirt, walked around the bed and sat down next to Rory, under the sheets.

Rory (a piece of toast in the mouth): That's delicious.

Jess: Thank you.

And they continued to eat in silence, looking and smiling at each other every once in a while.

Rory (when they're done, a tears dripping down): Thank you Jess.

Jess (wiping the tear): For what?

Rory: For taking care of me the way you do it. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Jess: You would probably not be with me and you might still be with that jerk of Dean.

Rory smiled through her tears.

Jess: Rory, if I take care of you like this, that's because I care about you and because I love you. Never in my life I have loved someone more than you. Don't forget it. If I hadn't knew you, I think I would still be that little jerk I was. If I'm feeling better that's all because of you. You have that effect on me.

Rory smiled to him.

Rory (sniffing): I love you too, Jess. Don't let me down.

Jess (taking her in his arms): Oh, that, never. I love you too much for that.

Rory snuggled even more in his arms. They stayed like this for a moment.

Jess: What could we do today?

Rory: Hum…I don't know, but we shouldn't go too far away from here, I'm working tonight.

Jess: Ok…what about we rent some movies?

Rory: Huh…ok, but at one condition…

Jess: Which one?

Rory: You come shower with me…

Jess: Oh, ok then…the last one arrived pays the movie rent!

He ran to the bathroom before Rory could even add something.

Rory (going to the bathroom): Hey, that's not fair! I'm only wearing a t-shirt!

Jess (from the bathroom): So what? You were less dressed than that last night!

And we heard the door slam shut…In Stars Hollow, the same morning, Lorelei Gilmore was happier to get up than the last months. She dressed up, grabbed her purse and her keys and made her way to Luke's. She had someone to thank…She arrived there about 10 minutes later and she even surprised Luke by seeing her there. She went to sit at the counter.

Luke: Well well…Lorelei Gilmore. It's been a long time.

Lorelei: You know as well as me why, no?

Luke: Yeah.

Silence.

Luke: That's good to see you back.

Lorelei: You're not asking why I'm so good?

Luke: Huh yeah, yeah…I was, huh…going..to do it…So, why are you suddenly feeling so good?

Lorelei: Rory called me last night.

Luke: Really? How is she?

Lorelei: Stop it, Luke. I know it's you who called them. Rory told me. And I thank you from the very bottom of my heart, Luke. I don't know if I would have had the courage to get up this morning if I hadn't had that phone call, last night.

Luke: Lorelei, your parents, Sookie and me we weren't able anymore to see you like that. It was brokenhearting. I was cleaning up my appartment yesterday when I found a photography of my sister Liz and I thought that she might know where could Jess and Rory be. And as of hasard, that's where they were since the beginning.

Lorelei: Thank you again Luke. I owe you big.

Luke: That's not necessary. What can I get you?

Lorelei: You don't remember?

Luke: Ah, right…coffee with eggs and bacon.

Lorelei: I knew you would remember.

Luke went to give her order at the back and poured some coffee in a mug, which he gave to Lorelei. About 2 hours and a lot of bla-bla later, Lorelei paid for her breakfast and left for the inn, a smile on her lips. In New York, Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch kissing while a movie was playing.

Rory (between 2 kisses): Jess…(he bagan to kiss her on the neck) we should watch the movies…I didn't pay for them for nothing!

Jess (lifting up his head): I know but I can't help…the fact that we now know each other on the…hum…physical…plan just makes me love you even more…I love you so much, Rory, but words can't express how much I love you…

Rory (charmed): Well in that cas, show it to me in a better way…

Jess smiled to her and kissed her with all his passion and his love. They laid down on the couch…a few hours later, Rory had to leave for work conterheartedly. Jess took the opportunity to do some shopping….


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

The week went by surprisingly quickly. Rory didn't have to call her mother back with the homework and her job, but Jess called Luke to talk to him about something he was planning…On the Friday night of that week was the town meeting and Lorelei, with Luke's, Sookie's and her parents's help, wanted to reason the people of Stars Hollow about Rory and Jess's relationship. The meeting began at 7 PM, as usual.

Taylor: Good evening fellow resident of Stars Hollow and welcome to the last town meeting before Christmas.

Lorelei got up.

Taylor: Yes Lorelei?

Lorelei: Can I talk to all the town, please? I'd like to talk to you about something.

Taylor: Go on.

Lorelei: Thank you Taylor.

She got to the front of the room.

Lorelei: Ok. Good evening everyone. You surely remember my daughter that left a few months ago with Jess, Luke's nephew.

Taylor: Lorelei, why are you bringing this back?

Luke: Taylor, let her talk!

Taylor: Ok, ok…

Lorelei: Thanks Luke. If I bring this subject back that's because for the first time in 3 months, I got a phone call from Rory last Friday.

Miss Patty: Really? How is she?

Lorelei: She's really good. And, to answer the question that might be burning everyone's lips right now, yes, she's still with Jess.

Whispers could be heard all around, such as ''he might have brought her in a gang'' or ''he beats her up to keep her with him''. Lorelei heard all of this and it made her really upset.

Lorelei: Listen to me, here. They're not part of a gang and Jess doesn't beat Rory up in order to keep her with him. They're both going to the high school near where they're living, and they live in an appartment in New York together. If really Jess would have tried to get Rory into anything or try to cause some pain, she would have tried to let me understand it when she called. You see, everthing you thought about Jess was all wrong. Behind that mask he's giving himself is hiding a guy that would do anything for my daughter. And I realized this much too late. Ask Sookie and Luke, or even my parents about it, who I thank to be here tonight, they'll confirm. You can continue to hate Jess if you want to, but Luke, my parents, Sookie and me, we decided to give him a chance. Ah, before I forget. They're coming to Stars Hollow for the 2 next weeks. Jess called Luke last night when Rory was at work, he's planning something for Rory. We don't know what it is, Jess didn't want to tell Luke. So it will be a surprise for everybody. So you get over your feelings towards Jess and you do them that gift for Christmas or you just shut up and leave them alone. Thank you and good evening.

She sighed deeply and got out of the room, soon followed by her parents, Luke and Sookie.

Sookie: Wow Lorelei, I'm impressed! You litterally shut them up.

Lorelei: I just hope that they got the message.

Richard: Don't worry, I don't think it could have been any clearer.

Lorelei: Thanks dad.

Emily: Ah, Lorelei, do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?

Lorelei: Not yet, why?

Emily: What about you come to Hartford with Rory and Jess?

Lorelei: Well…ok. But only us. I don't want too many people.

Emily: Don't worry, it wasn't my intention. But may I at least invite mr. Danes and Sookie to join us?

Lorelei: If they want to.

Luke: I'll be there.

Sookie: Same here. And I'll brind Jackson.

Emily: Good! So that's set. This is where we leave you. We'll see you on next Tuesday night at our house of Hartford, at 8 PM.

Lorelei: Ok mom. See you later!

Sookie: Bye mr. and ms. Gilmore!

Luke: Bye!

Richard and Emily stepped in their car and left.

Sookie: Tell me Lorelei, when do they arrive?

Lorelei: Who?

Sookie: But Rory and Jess!

Lorelei: Oh, sorry. Tonight, around 10.

Sookie: Wow. How are you feeling?

Lorelei: Nrevous. Very nervous.

Luke: Join the club.

Lorelei: Well at least I'm not the only one.

Sookie: It will be alright, don't worry.

Lorelei: They're going to see Luke before. It gives me some time. Then Luke brings them at my place. We'll discuss a little.

Sookie: Ok. I gotta go, ok? Good luck.

Lorelei: Thanks Sook. See you later.

Sookie: See you later. Bye Luke!

Luke: Bye Sookie!

And Sookie left. At the same moment, the door of miss Patty's opened. Taylor got out first, followed by miss Patty, Babette and Kirk. They came to see Lorelei.

Taylor: Lorelei, just know that your little speech really touched us, and I'm speaking in the name of the twon. We decided, at unanimity, that we would give Jess a chance.

Lorelei: Thank you Taylor.

He left.

Kirk: And I think I'm speaking for the town when I'm telling you that we are all sorry for our attitude.

Miss Patty: Sincerely sorry.

Babette: Awfully sorry.

Lorelei: Oh, that's ok for me. You should instead tell this to Rory and Jess.

Miss Patty: Well, special meeting on Monday night at 7. Bring Rory and Jess, you'll see.

Lorelei: Thanks you. All of you.

Miss Patty, Babette and Kirk left.

Lorelei: So…that's not that I don't enjoy your company, dear Luke, but I'd live to clean up a little the house before Rory and Jess arrive.

Luke: Yeah, same for me. I'll see you later?

Lorelei: Yup, later.

They turned on their heals and got back home. At the same moment, in New York, Jess was waiting for Rory to get back from work to leave. He had already packed some stuff and the suitcases were near the door. When Rory came in, she stepped into a suitcase.

Rory (joining Jess, who's watching the tv): What are doing the suitcases near the door?

Jess: We're going to Stars Hollow.

Rory: What? To Stars Hollow?

Jess: Yup. I called Luke, it's ok. He and Lorelei will tell it to the town.

Rory: Oh, ok. When do we leave?

Jess: As soon as you're ready.

Rory: Can I at least shower?

Jess: Sure, but do it fast.

Rory: Promise.

She kissed him quickly and got into the shower. She finished about 10 mnutes later, dressed up, went into the bedroom to take her purse and met up wth Jess.

Rory: I'm ready.

Jess (turning off the tv): Ok. Let's go.

He took the 2 suitcases and got out, and Rory locked behind them. In the car, Rory was nervous about seeing her mother. Jess noticed it. He took one of her hands.

Jess: You nervous?

Rory: A little bit, yeah.

Jess: Don't worry, I'm sure it will all be alright.

Rory: I hope so.

He kissed her hand. About 2 hours later, around 10, they arrived in Stars Holloe. Jess pulled up in front of Luke's.

Rory: We're seeing Luke first?

Jess: Yeah, I don't know why.

Rory: Ok.

They entered and climbed up the stairs to Luke's appartment. The last was walking nervously around the room, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened and when he saw it was Rory and Jess, he let them in. He then took Rory in his arms and shook Jess's hand.

Jess (when Luke was done): What a welcome!

Luke: Hi Jess, hi Rory. I missed you.

Rory: We missed you too, Luke.

Jess: Hey, why did we have to come here before going to Lorelei's?

Luke: Because I wanted to bring you there. We have to discuss. The 4 of us.

Jess: Oh, ok.

Luke: Ready to go?

Rory: Not really. But when we have to go, let's go.

Luke: Exactly.

Jess: Let's go…

They got out of the appartment and left for Lorelei's house with Jess's car, Luke behind the wheel. They got there about 5 minutes later. In front of the door, Rory breathed deeply, Jess holding one of her hands, and knocked. Lorelei opened a few seconds later.

Rory (after a moment of silence): Hey mom.

Lorelei (leanning in for a hug): Oh Rory…

They stayed like this during two long minutes, leaving Luke and Jess a little awkward.

Lorelei: Come in! Hey Jess.

Jess: Hi.

Luke: Hey Lorelei.

Lorelei: Hey Luke.

Rory and Jess went to the living room. Lorelei held back Luke.

Lorelei: Are you ready?

Luke: I don't know…you?

Lorelei: I don't know either…

Luke: It'll be alright.

Lorelei: You sure?

Luke nodded. They joined Rory and Jess. The two monopolised the couch so Luke sat down on the coffe table and Lorelei sat down in the armchair that was in front of the couch.

Jess: So, what did you want to discuss with us?

Lorelei: Huh…actually, there wasn't really any discussion. We just wanted to fill you up with some things.

Rory: Well, ok. Fill us in.

Luke: Ok…first, we told the town that you would be here for a while. We don't really know how they took it, but we know there's a special meeting on Monday night at 7. I assume it concerns you, Taylor wants you to be there.

Lorelei: After the speech I made them, I hope it's good news!

Rory: You made a speech to the town?

Lorelei: You remember your boyfriends reputation before you left? That's what was about my little speech.

Rory: Oh, right.

Jess: Is there anything else we have to know?

Luke: Yes.

Lorelei: I hope you didn't have any plans for Christmas Eve 'cause you'll spend it at Emily and Richard Gilmore's house. Luke, Sookie, Jackson and me too.

Jess: Am I up to some speech from them? Like about the fact that I brought Rory with me?

Luke: Jess, mr. and ms. Gilmore got on our side as soon as they knew that you and Rory had left. They understood how much you loved each other and that you would do anything to be together. Lorelei talked about it with them. They told her almost what I just told you. They don't have any reason to be mad at you.

Jess: Well I'm glad to hear it. It's going to be easier than I expected.

Lorelei: Great. Did we anything else to tell them, Luke?

Luke: I don't think so.

Lorelei: Well, after that…Rory, Jess, welcome home.

Luke: Yeah, welcome home.

Rory and Jess: Thanks.

Luke: So with this, I gotta go, I'll go to sleep, that's me who opens the diner tomorrow morning.

Lorelei: Good night Luke!

Luke: Good night to all of you too.

And he left the Crap Shack.

Rory: Well, the road's been long and stressful, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed too.

Lorelei: Ok. Oh, just before, Rory, I saw Lane tonight and she wants you to call her.

Rory: Ok. This one's the good one. Good night!

Lorelei: Good night hun.

Jess: I'll be there in a sec, I'll take our stuff.

Rory: Kay.

They kissed quickly and Rory went to her room and Jess got out. Lorelei went to see Rory.

Lorelei: Rory, honey…

Rory: What's going on?

Lorelei: Jess and you…did you…you know…did what I'm thinking about?

Rory: I'll be totally honnest with you, mom. Yes, we did it. But it's not long ago.

Lorelei: Ok, and…

Rory (cutting her off, seeing where she was going): And yes we were safe, and no, Jess didn't force me into anything.

Lorelei: Good. Have you…been sleeping…in the same bed for a long time?

Rory: Since the first night we were in New York?

Lorelei: And nothing happened until recently?

Rory: I told you mom. You really think I had my mind on this, the first weeks? It took us quite a long time before being used to live together. There wasn't only me who had to adapt, Jess too. When we arrived, we had barely enough money to eat in a restaurant. We were depending on Jess's mother. It's not been a long time since we began to pay for everything we have to pay for.

Lorelei: Ok, ok. I got it.

Jess (coming in): You got what?

Lorelei: Oh, something. Good night!

And she got out of the room. A few seconds later, we could hear her footsteps going up the stairs. Jess dropped down the suitcases in a corner and went to Rory.

Jess: So?

Rory: So what?

Jess: It wasn't as horrible as you thought it would be, was it?

Rory: Yeah. I already feel better. I wonder what the town wants to tell us.

Jess: Yeah…I'm looking forward to it.

Rory: Let's get to sleep. I'm exhausted.

Jess: Yeah, me too.

Jess went to the suitcases and got out from it Rory's pyjama and his pyjama bottom. They changed and slid under the sheets after they took them off a little.

Jess: It's a little smaller than ours, no?

Rory: Yeah, that's true. But I like it.

Jess smiled.

Jess: Good night Rory. I love you.

Rory: I love you too Jess. Good night.

Rory turned off the lamp. They fell asleep moments later, Rory all snuggled up against Jess.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9**

The week-end went by. Rory called Lane on the Saturday afternoon, and her and Jess met her, explained themselves and Rory and Lane became best friends in the world again., and Lane even began to appreciate Jess. On Sunday, Rory left with her mother to do some Christmas shopping, and Luke went with Jess. When they came back in the middle of the afternoon, Rory and Jess left together, as long ans Luke and Lorelei. They remet during the evening around 9:45, when Rory and Jess came back, laughing.

Rory (putting her jacket aside): That's us!

Lorelei: Kitchen!

They went to the kitchen, where they found Luke and Lorelei chatting.

Lorelei: Why are you so late?

Jess: We went in a restaurant in Hartford and after we went for a walk.

Luke: It was good, that walk?

Rory: Oh yeah!

Lorelei: Good.

Rory: And you? You've been here for long?

Luke (looking at his watch): It's already been two hours. I gotta go, I'm opening tomorrow morning.

Lorelei: Well, in that case, we'll see you for breakfast!

Luke: I know. See you tomorrow.

Rory, Jess and Lorelei: 'Tomorrow!

And Luke left.

Lorelei: So, I'm gonna go to bed too, the day's been long and I work tomorrow. Good night you two!

Rory: 'Night mom.

Jess: 'Night Lorelei.

And Lorelei went up to bed.

Jess: What do we do?

Rory: I don't know. I'm not tired, but I'd like some good book. It's been a long time since the last time I read.

Jess: Good idea. What about _Oliver Twist_?

Rory: Mmm...ok. You brought it?

Jess: I bring it everywhere I go.

Rory: Ok. So go get it, I'll be waiting for you on the swing outside.

Jess: Ok. See you in a minute.

They kissed briefly and Jess went to the bedroom and Rory got ouside and sat down on the swing. A few minutes later, Jess arrived and they read until late in the morning. On the next morning, Lorelei went to Luke's alone 'cause Jess and Rory weren't up yet.

Lorelei (entering the diner): Hey Luke!

Luke: Hey Lorelei. Sit down, I'll be there in a minute.

Lorelei: Ok.

She sat down and Luke arrived exactly a minute later.

Lorelei: Wow! A real swiss clock!

Luke (ignoring the comment): What will you have?

Lorelei: Coffee and pancakes.

Luke (writing down the order): Rory and Jess aren't with you?

Lorelei: They were still asleep when I left.

Luke: Oh, right.

He went to the back to give her order, poured some coffee in a mug and brought it to her.

Oh, right.

He went to the back to give her order, poured some coffee in a mug and brought it to her.

Lorelei: Thank you waiter.

Luke left again, prefering to not answer. A few minutes later, Lorelei got her order. About 45 minutes later, she left for work. Around 10, Rory and Jess visited Luke. They left around 11, after breakfast. The day went by quite quickly. They walked around the town. They crossed Dean, who ignored them completely, and Lane, who greeted them briefly before going home. Around 4:30, they got back to Lorelei's, who was already there.

Lorelei: Hello lovebirds! Had a good day?

Rory: Yeah. We saw Dean.

Lorelei: So what? What did he do?

Rory: Nothing at all! He just ignored us.

Lorelei: Oh.

Jess: I think it's better this way. I didn't want to fight with him.

Rory: What makes you say you would have fought with him?

Jess: That's almost always like that that things were ending with him, don't you remember?

Rory: Ah, right. You're right, it's better this way.

They smiled at each other.

Lorelei: So what do you guys want for dinner tonight?

Rory: I have a craving for pizza.

Jess: That's weird, me too.

Lorelei: You know each other too much. Pizza it is, then!

45 minutes later, the pizza arrived and they sat down to eat. Around 6:50, Luke came to pick them up to go to miss Patty's. When they entered, every heads turned to Rory and Jess. Lorelei, Luke, Rory and Jess sat down and Taylor began.

Taylor: Good evenig people and welcome to that special meeting. As you all noticed it, Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano are with us tonight. That's good 'cause this meeting concerns them. Rory, Jess, would you please come here, please?

They looked at each other, surprised, and got to the front.

Taylor (turning to the couple): Following a little speech said by Lorelei Gilmore, we all thought about something. A line of this speech hit me: '' So you get over your feelings towards Jess and you do them that gift for Christmas or you just shut up and leave them alone''. The gift miss Gilmore was talking about is, I assume, to give you a chance, Jess. A chance to chow us that you are not the one we all think you are. Once again, another line hit me: '' Behind that mask he's giving himself is hiding a guy that would do anything for my daughter''. That chance won't be given to you twice, young man. It's up to you to prove us that what Lorelei told us and defended is true.

A thick silence took place during a moment.

Rory: Taylor, that chance you're giving Jess means a lot to us. Thank you.

Jess: Yes, thank you. I promise I won't disappoint.

Taylor: Good! Meeting adjourned.

Within a few seconds, the room was empty. Outside, everybody was going home, apart from Lorelei, Luke, Rory and Jess.

Luke: Coffee?

Lorelei: Ah, I'm for it!

Rory: Me too!

Jess: What Gilmore would refuse?

Lorelei: Hey! A little more respect for the Gilmore family, young man!

Jess: Huh...I was kidding...

Rory: He was kidding, mom.

Luke: He was kidding, Lorelei.

Lorelei: Alright, alright. I got it. No need to be three.

She got silent during the time Luke was opening the door.

Lorelei: You heard that? Taylor quoted me! Twice!

Rory (annoyed): We know mom, we were all there...

Lorelei: But it's not every day that you get quoted!

Luke: Lorelei, shut up.

And they discussed together until midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10**

On the next morning, every body that was sleeping under Lorelei Gilmore and Luke Danes's roof slept until late in the morning. Fortunatly for them, the diner and the inn were closed on december 24, 25 and 26. All this people awoke around 10, still a little tired but happy. Luke got up and got into the shower and then, when he began his breakfast, an idea popped into his mind. He prepared breakfast for four people, wrapped it all and got to the Crap Shack around 10:35. In the Gilmore house, despite the fact that they were all awoken, everybody stayed in bed until someone knocked on the door. Rory, seeing her mother wouldn't get up and open the door, she got it.

Rory (opening the door): Luke? What are you doing here?

Luke (coming in): I'm bringing breakfast.

Rory (following him to the kitchen): But why?

Luke: I didn't want you to get food poisonning, since your mother doesn't cook, so...

Rory: Oh, okay. That's nice of you, but you know, Jess can cook!

Luke: Really?

Jess (coming out of the bedroom): Yeah, really. You know Luke, if the mother doesn't cook, the daughter doesn't either! It takes someone who knows how to cook when we're in New York! And you know, I remembered some things while looking at you.

Rory: It wasn't very nice, what you said about my mom and me.

Jess: Maybe but admit that I wasn't all wrong...

Rory: Well...ok. That's true. I guess I'll have to learn some tips.

Luke: Don't worry, I'm sure Jess will personnally take care of it.

Rory: Oh, I count on it!

Luke (putting 2 plates down on the table): Well, eat before this conversation drifts apart.

Rory and Jess laughed lightly and sat down to eat after a quick kiss. At the same moment, Lorelei came in.

Lorelei: What's going on in here?

Rory: Hey mom! Luke did breakfast!

Lorelei: Really? Why? I could have done it by myself!

Luke: I told myself that Rory and Jess were risking food poisoning if your were cooking. I didn't want them to be sick tonight, at your parents'.

Lorelei: I'm not that bad at cooking!

No protestation came.

Lorelei: Rory, this is where you're supposed to protest and defend mommy.

Rory: You know mom, put apart reheat some things, you don't do anything else in cooking.

Lorelei: Well...ok, that's true. But they're good, my reheated things, arent'they?

Rory: Ah! I just can agree!

Luke: Ok, ok, enough of that. Lorelei, you're served.

Lorelei: Thanks Luke.

Luke: No problem, Lorelei.

He and Lorelei joined Rory and Jess. An hour and a half later, Luke got back home to begin his preperatives for the night, as long as Rory, Jess and Lorelei, who got a phone call from Sookie during the afternoon, the poor woman didn't where was the Gilmore's mansion. Around 7:15, everybody was ready to go...well...everybody was, if yo don't count Lorelei and Rory. Luke and Jess were on the couch and were waiting for the two girls. Lorelei finally appeared, wearing a simple black asymmetrical dress.

Lorelei: So, what do I look like?

Luke: Beautiful, Lorelei.

Jess: Yeah, beautiful.

Lorelei: Thanks! You coming, Rory? We're waiting for you!

Rory (from up the stairs): You sure it fit?

Lorelei: I told you it does, Rory. Come on down!

She finally came down. When Jess lifted up his eyes, he thought he was having an attack. Rory was wearing a blue dress that stopped above the knees and there were sparkles everywhere that were star-shaped. She also had a silver necklace and earings, silver and star-shaped made too. He hair was loose with a light make-up.

Rory (shy): I feel ridiculous...

Lorelei: Rory...

Jess (coming near): You're wonderful, Ror.

She suddenly felt as she was the most beautiful woman. Jess leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

Luke (getting on his feet): Well I think we can go.

Lorelei: Let's go!

Luke made Lorelei put on her jacket, so did Jess with Rory's. They got out, Lorelei locked the door and they took the direction of the Gilmore headquarters, Lorelei behind the wheel, in Hartford. They arrived about 30 minutes later.

Lorelei: Hey, we're 10 minutes early! What about we roll around the block a couple times and we come back?

Luke: Why?

Lorelei: Arrive early isn't an habit for me.

Rory: It doesn't kill to change our habits, sometimes, mom!

Luke: I agree. Let's go!

They got out of the car and went to the door. There, Lorelei didn't knock but looked instead at her watch.

Luke: Lorelei, what are you doing?

Lorelei: I'm waiting.

Jess: Are you waiting for snowing, or what?

Lorelei: Non, I'm waiting for 8 sharp.

Rory (desperate): Oh, mom...

Luke: Seriously, Lorelei...

He didn't add anything else and rang the bell. A few seconds later, Emily opened the door.

Emily: Lorelei! For once, you're early! Come in!

Lorelei (coming in, to herself): It's not that I didn't try to be right on time...

Emily: WhatEEmily: What are you saying, Lorelei?

Lorelei: Oh, huh, nothing, I was just thinking loud.

Emily: If you say so. Good evening, mr. Danes! How are you?

Luke: Very well, and you, mrs. Gilmore?

Emily: Very well too. Follow Lorelei to the living room, I'll be there in a minute.

Lorelei and Luke left for the living room. Emily came to Rory and hugged her.

Rory (surprised): Huh...hi grandma.

Emily: Hi Rory. So, how are you?

Rory: Better since not long ago, and you?

Emily: Better since you remade contact with your mother. If only you knew how worried I was. For your mother but for you too.

Rory: I know grandma. I'm sorry.

Emily: That's nothing.

Rory: This is Jess, grandma. Jess, this is my grandmother, Emily Gilmore.

Jess: Good evening mrs. Gilmore. I'm glad to finally meet you. Rory talked a lot about you and mr. Gilmore.

Emily: So you are Jess. I'm glad to finally meet the boy who makes my granddaughter's heart beat. Welcome in the Gilmore family.

Jess: Thanks you.

Emily: Oh, you can call me Emily. Come on, let's join the others.

They went to the living room. Lorelei and Luke were discussing with Richard, who got up when he saw Rory.

Richard: Ah, Rory!

He hugged her.

Rory: Hey grandpa.

Richard: Tell me, how are you?

Rory: Much better.

Richard: Ah, I'm glad to hear it. Who's your friend?

Rory: That's my boyfriend, grandpa, Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my grandfather, Richard Gilmore.

Jess and Richard held hands.

Jess: Hi mr. Gilmore. I'm glad to finally know you. Rory talked a lot about you.

Richard: So you're the famous Jess. I'm glad to meet you. Welcome in the Gilmore family.

Jess: Thank you sir.

Richard: You can call me Richard. Sit down!

Rory and Jess sat down on the couch facing the one where Lorelei and Luke were sitting.

Emily: Only Sookie and Jackson are missing! For now, what would you like to drink? Lorelei?

Lorelei: Martini.

Emily : Good. Mr. Danes?

Luke: You can call me Luke. I'll have a martini too, please.

Emily: Ok. Rory, Jess? I can call you Jess?

Jess: Sure. A soda. I'll have a soda.

Rory: SRory: Same for me.

Emily: Ok. Richard, you do the martinis? I'll go get the sodas in the kitchen.

Richard: Yes Emily.

She left for the kitchen and Richard did the martinis. A minute later, Emily came back with two glasses full of soda and gave them to Rory and Jess. At the same moment, the bell rang.

Emily: Oh, that might be Sookie and Jackson. I'll go get it.

A few minutes later, Sookie appeared, soon followed by Jackson and Emily.

Sookie: Hey everyone! Sorry, we're late, we had trouble to find the place.

Emily: It's nothing Sookie. That's understandable. What will you and Jackson have to drink?

Sookie: Hum...martini.

Jackson: Scotch on ice for me.

Emily: Very well. Richard, you can take care of it?

Richard: Sure.

While Richard was preparing the drinks, Sookie went to see Rory and Jess.

Sookie (hugging Rory): Ah, Rory! I'm so happy to see you. How are you?

Rory: Much better.

Sookie: Glad to hear it. And you Jess?

Jess: Much better too.

Sookie: Good. I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry for how we all acted towards you. We should have protected you instead of acting how the rest of Stars Hollow did.

RoRory: Sookie, that's ok now. Of course, we're still a little mad at the rest of Stars Hollow, but as for my mother, Luke, Jackson and you, Jess and I we talked about it and we decided to forgive you. What most matters is that YOU guys accept Jess. The rest of Stars Hollow, it's a little harsh but...we don't care. We still have our appartment in New York, and we want to stay there. But you can come as often as you want to...and call us before just to be sure we're there. We'll leave our address and phone number later.

Lorelei: Rory, I'm so happy to hear this!

Rory: Mom, you're my mother. I couldn't hold a grudge for the rest of my life. Living without never talking to you is impossible.

The mother and the daughter smiled at each other.

Sookie: Thank you Rory, and to you too Jess.

Jackson: I wasn't really involved, but thank you all the same.

Luke: Yeah, thank you.

Emily: Is there any more beautiful gift on earth than forgiveness?

Rory (looking at JessRory (looking at Jess): Yes. Love.

Jess kissed her softly, and smiled to each other.

Emily: They're cute, aren't they? What about we eat?

They all got up and went to the dining room. A few hours later, around 1 in the morning, while everyone else was talking, Rory fell asleep on Jess's shoulder. Lorelei noticed it and went to see Jess.

Lorelei: Jess, Rory and you seem exhausted. Take the jeep's keys and go home. Luke and I will go back with Sookie and Jackson.

Jess: Ok.

He woke Rory up.

Jess: Ror? Ror? Wake up, we're going home.

RoryLRory: Ok.

They got up and went the hall. Emily joined them, so did Lorelei.

Emily: You're leaving?

Rory: I'm sorry grandma, but I'm really tired. I won't hold on too long.

Emily: Ok. I understand. Be careful on your way back.

Rory: Promised grandma. Bye.

Emily: Bye Rory. I hope to see you again, Jess.

Jess: Bye mrs. Gilmore.

Lorelei (kissing her daughter on the forehead): See you later Rory.

Rory: 'Later mom.

Lorelei: Be careful Jess.

Jess: Will do.

Rory and Jess left and Lorelei and Emily got back with the others. Lorelei, Luke, Sookie and Jackson left around 3. When they arrived in Stars Hollow, Lorelei offered the couch to Luke since Sookie and Jackson dropped them both at Lorelei's. Luke agreed. Inside, Lorelei, after dropping down her jacket and her boots, went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with gifts and blankets. She put the gifts on an armchair, wished Luke good night and went to sleep. They all got up early in the afternoon, Luke first, then Lorelei, Rory and Jess. Lorelei made coffee and they decided to open the presents. Lorelei offered to Luke a new cap, a cell phone to Rory and a Ramones cd to Jess. Rory also offered a new cap to Luke, places for the next concert of the Bangles in New York to Lorelei and to Jess, 2 CDs and a book writen by Hemingway. As for Jess, he gave Lorelei a Bangles cd, a gift-card in a great restaurent to Luke and a necklace and a bracelet, both made of gold, to Rory. Luke offered 500$ to Rory and Jess, and to Lorelei, it was...

Lorelei: A cooking book? Why?

Luke: In order to make you eat other things than reheated, junk food and stuff from my diner.

Lorelei: Well, ok. But I can't guarantee it will be as excellent as it looks like in this.

Luke: I'll show you some things, if I have to.

Lorelei: Ok.

Jess : Luke, those 500$...that's too much.

Luke: Listen Jess, that's my way to help you. Liz did much, now it's my turn. It's a pleasure for me to give you that money.

Rory: Thanks a lot Luke. Thanks to you too mom, that will be useful.

Lorelei: That's why I give it to you. Hey, you'll come with me to that show?

Rory: Sure! And you'll also can see our appartment.

Lorelei: Cool! I'm looking forward to it!

They discussed again a little, then Luke got back home, Rory and Jess went for a walk and Lorelei stayed home in her pyjama, looking at her cooking book that Luke just gave her. In town, Rory and Jess didn't cross much people, but, once more, Dean, who ignored them again, with Lindsay. After about and 1 hour of walking, they sat down under the gazebo.

Jess (after a moment of silence): Rory, can I talk to you?

Rory: Yeah, sure. What's going on?

Jess: What's going on is that I love you. More than anyone can think of. Those last months spent together made me realize something. I would spend my whole life with you. Later, I'd like to have kids, and their mother, I want it to be you. Your mother's right, I would do anything for you. You'll probably say we're still young and that we've been together for not very long, but I don't care.

He took from one of the pockets of his jacket the traditionnal velvet little box and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring with a flower made of little diamonds.

Jess: I love you Rory. You make me crazy. So...do you want to marry me?

Rory remained silent for a moment, completely stunned.

Rory: I love you too Jess. I do want to marry you.

Jess: Really? You want?

Rory: Yes Jess. You make me crazy too...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.

Jess put on the ring on her finger and kissed Rory furiously. He then held her in his arms, as if he was scared she would disappear.

Jess: If only you knew how much I love you...

Rory: I think I got an idea 'cause I love you as much, if it's not more.

They kissed again, gently this time, then Jess just looked around and Rory looked down at her ring. A few minutes later, Rory's cell phone rang.

Rory: Hello?

Voice: Rory, it's your mother. You can come home, please? There's someone who wants to see you.

Rory: Ok.

She hung up.

Rory: We have to head back home, there's apparently someone who wants to see me.

Jess: Let's go then.

They got up and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

When Rory entered the living room, she immediatly recognized that myterious person that wanted to see her, even if the back was facing her: her father. She moved back.

Jess: Ror, what's wrong?

Christopher turned around.

Christopher: Hey Rory.

Rory (angry): What are you doing here?

Christopher: Rory, I came to talk, to you and your mother. Can you let me say what I have to say?

Jess: Who's that?

Rory: That's my father. You remember, I talked to you about him once.

Jess: Oh, yeah. Well I think this doesn't concerns me. I borrow you cell. Call me when it'll be over.

Rory: Alright. See you later, then.

Jess: Yeah, 'later.

They kissed briefly and Jess left.

Christopher: You have a new boyfriend?

Rory (cold): If you hadn't left, you would know. What did you want to tell us?

Christopher: Well, I'll go directly to the point. He I am. Not long after Sookie's wedding, Sherry lost the baby. When she was okay, her and I talked and we broke up. I came to tell you that I'm sorry and that if you want to, we start new.

Rory: It tookRory: It took you all this time before you told us?

Christopher: Rory, I had difficulties. Work took all my time.

Rory: Yeah, that's what they all say...

Lorelei: Rory!

Rory: Quoi? You think I'll act as if nothing never happened? He comes one day, tells he'll leave Sherry to be with us. Yay, dad and mom together! It took one phone call to make hope fall down. Only one.

Christopher: Rory, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did with you and your mother.

Rory: Rory: Yeah, well that mistake you did it all the same! You redid it when you left on Sookie's wedding day! You broke my mom's heart...as well as mine.

A few tears fell.

Rory:Rory: You can't come back after months of silence to ask us to take you back. You could have at least called us. But no!

Christopher: I told you Rory, my work was taking all my spare time.

Rory:Rory: I don't believe you!

Christopher: But that's the truth...

Lorelei: Rory, give him a chance.

Rory: This is a conspiration or what? You should be the first one to react the way I am!

A few more teas fell down then she took her coat and left.

Lorelei: Understand her, Chris. She really took bad the fact that you gave her fake hopes.

Christopher: I know Lor. But you, you give me a chance. I thought that Rory would be the first to forgive me, if I can say it like that, and you would be the one to be hard to convince. Apparently, I was wrong.

Lorelei: You don't know the Gilmores yet.

Christopher: I see that.

Lorelei: Give her a little time. With all that happened those last months, I totally understand her reaction.

Christopher: Something else happened?

Lorelei: Yeah.

Christopher: You can tell me more?

Lorelei: Non. I'll let that to Rory and Jess.

Christopher: Jess?

Lorelei: That's the one you saw earlier. Her new boyfriend. Give Rory a little while to digest this. Then she'll come back, don't worry.

Christopher: Ok, I'll believe you. What can we do, while we're waiting?

Lorelei: You hungry?

Christopher: A little bit, yeah.

Lorelei: Cool, it'll give me an occasion to try one of the recipes that are in that book.

She went to the kitchen with the book. Christopher followed her.

Christopher: Where does that book come from?

Outside, Rory was walking without any precise purpose. Her feet brought her to the bridge. She found Jess there reading. Jess, hearing someone coming, raised his head and his heart tightened when he saw that it was Rory, crying. He got up and hugged her tightly.

Jess: What happened?

Rory: He wants to start new. He'd broken up with Sherry months ago and that's only now that he tells us! That's his ''work'' that was stopping him.

Jess: What's his work?

Rory: No clue!

Jess: I see. You know, I think you should give your dad a chance...

Rory (letting go of him): You're all against me, or what?

Jess (taking her by the shoulders): Listen to me for a sec, ok? Let me explain.

Rory: Ok.

Jess: If really it was his work that was keeping him...at least he wanted to come back to you and your mom. If he hadn't loved you, he wouldn't be here trying to fix the mistakes he made. Why do you think I came back here, last summer? I came back for you, because I realized I loved you. If it hadn't been the case, I wouldn't be here trying to make you understand the situation.

Rory: Well, from that point of view...I didn't think about that. Thanks Jess.

Jess: What would be there for if it wasn't to give you advice or reason you?

Rory: Oh, you cook, and you're there too for some activities that happen in a bedroom...

Jess: Ok, ok, I got it! You wanna go see your father? To apologize?

Rory: I'll have to do it one day, anyway, so let's do it now!

They left, hand in hand, for the house. They arrived 10 minutes later.

Rory (coming in with Jess): Mom, dad? You there?

Lorelei: Kitchen!

Rory and Jess left their coat on the couch and went to the kitchen. Rory surprisingly found her mother in front of the stove, but she didn't say anything and turned to her father.

Rory: Can I talk to you?

Christopher: Of course.

Jess (thinking it was better to let them alone): Lorelei, can you come with me? I'd like to talk to you.

Lorelei (getting the message): Sure.

They both left for the living room.

Christopher: What did you want to tell me?

Rory: I'm sorry for earlier.

Christopher: That's nothing. I understand. You know, I thought your mother would have been the one hard to convince, but I saw that I was completely wrong.

Rory: Oh you know, sometimes wonder who between us is the mother and who is the daughter. But now, as for my apologies...

Christopher: Oh, sorry. Go on.

Rory: I hadn't thought about all the reasons for your coming back. I only based myself on the time you took to tell us. I should have thought about the fact that it was because you love us that you're here. If it hadn't been the case, you wouldn't even had tried to take mom back last summer.

Christopher: I knew you would understand.

Rory: Oh I had a little help, you know!

Christopher: From who?

Rory: From Jess. I lived something like that last summer. You remember when I got in a little accident with Jess?

Christopher: Ah, it was him!

Rory: Yeah. Well Luke sent him back to New York that night. He came back on Sookie's wedding day, just before the ceremony began. And he told that he came back, it was for only one thing...or only one person, instead. For me. That's when I understood it was the same thing for you.

Christopher: Did you know you're smart?

Rory: Thanks!

Christopher: And what about you talk to me a little about Jess? Now that I'm back, I have to know him.

Rory: I'll instead present him to you. What do you think?

Christopher: That's a good idea!

They went to the living room to join Lorelei and Jess. Rory sat down next to Jess and Christpher sat down on the first steps of the stairs.

Rory: So dad, this Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my father, Christopher Hayden. There isn't any greatest father than him.

Jess and Christopher got up and shook hands.

Jess: Nice to meet you, sir.

Christopher: Call me Christopher. Nice to meet you Jess. So...How long have you been together?

Rory: Huh...it's been 4 months, I think.

Jess: Yeah, something like that.

ChjksChristopher: Cool. Tell me...could you tell me what happened those last months? Lorelei told me a little about it but she said that she was letting you the big part of it.

Rory: Well, ok. So...you knew that Jess didn't have a really good reputation since he first came here. So the fact that I was dating him didn't help. Everybody, and when I say everybody, mom, Sookie and Luke are included. So everybody was despising us. On a town meeting, Jess and I told them all our feelings and we left. We went to New York.

Jess: We went to my mom's. Anyway, she was moving out to her boyfriend's, so she left us the appartment. She helped us a lot. Until recently, it was her that was paying the rent, and she was alson paying the groceries at the beginning. But we both found a little job and we're now completely independent from my mother. We recontacted Luke and Lorelei about 3 weeks ago.

Christopher: What made you decide to contact them?

Rory: Luke called us because mom...

Lorelei: Because I was good. Since Rory was gone, I was only existing. I wasn't living anymore. I was near the depression when she called me. Then Jess kind of reconciled with Luke. A week later, Jess was calling Luke to tell us that Rory and him were coming for Christmas.

Christopher: Wow...I was so not expecting that!

Lorelei: Oh! There something I really have to tell you, Rory. Before you arrived, Friday night, Luke and me we told the town that you were coming. And I made a speech, you remember? Well when I told them that Rory called me and that you still together, you'll never guess what crazy reasons they found to justify the fact that you were still together!

Rory: Rory: What did they say?

Lorelei: They said things like ''il might be beating her up'' and ''he forced into a gang and threatened her to kill her if she wasn't staying with him''.

Jess: Me? Doing that to Rory? I would rather die!

Lorelei: I know Jess, believe me.

Christopher: They're all crazy or what?

Lorelei: Oh, they always have reactions like that when it comes to Jess.

Jess: They only took in the wrong the little pranks I put. That's all.

Christopher: Ah, right. That's why you had a bad reputation.

Jess: Yeah. But there's only one person in this town that this bad reputation didn't stop. And this person is Rory.

Christopher (sarcastic): I should have known!

Lorelei: You hungry? I made dinner!

Rory: Really?

Lorelei: Yeah! With Luke's cooking book!

Rory: Oh, right. Can we order pizza, just in case?

Lorelei: Hey!

They all laughed and went to the kitchen to eat. The same night, as they were preparing to go to bed, Rory and Jess were discussing.

Rory: Hey, when will we tell my parents and Luke that we are engaged? It's weird to be saying ''my parents''...

Jess: I don't know, Ror. There is also your grandparents.

Rory: Yeah, you're right...Oh, I know. As for my grandparents and my parents, it could be on Friday night.

Jess: And why particularly on Friday?

Rory: Well my mother and I we have to go to dinner there every Friday night to give them back the money we borrowed for Chilton.

Jess: But you're not going to Chilton anymore.

Rory: I know. But they'll probably want to pay for college, so...what do you think of my idea?

Jess: That's not a bad idea. But Luke?

Rory: Well...I was thinking about going back to New York on Saturday, so we could tell him before we leave.

Jess: Huh...ok.

They got into bed.

Jess: So you're getting sick of Stars Hollow?

Rory: A little, yeah. Oh, we'll have to tell Lane too...I'll see her tomorrow.

Jess: Ok.

They got silent for a moment.

RRory: So good night Jess. I love you.

Jess: I love you too Rory. Good night.

Rory turned off the lamp.

Jess: Oh, there's something I wanted to tell you.

Rory: What is it?

Jess: Thank you.

Rory: For what?

Jess: For accepting my proposal. I now have the proof that you really love me.

Rory: You were doubting?

Jess: No! Don't think that. It's just...I happened that I sometimes wondered if you were staying with only because you didn't have anywhere to go.

Rory turned on the light and turned to Jess.

Rory: I'm staying with you because I love you, ok? If I hadn't loved you, I would have gone to my grandparents'.

Jess: Ah, yeah. I hadn't thought about them. Sorry for doubting Rory. I promise it will never happen again.

Rory: I hope so!

They smiled at each other, kissed during a moment and Rory re-turned off the light and they fell asleep not long after.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 12**

When Rory told Lane she was engaged to Jess, Lane could only be happy about it. When she told her about her stress when it comes to tell her family, Lane assured that it would all be ok. There would be 2 good news because Christopher was back definitively. Rory left, her heart lighter. Finally, Friday night arrived. Emily and Richard were just excited to Lorelei arrive at Christopher's arm. Rory and Jess decided that they would drop the bomb after dinner. Then the moment arrived. Rory cleared her throat to get attention.

Rory: Ok...now that I have your attention, Jess and I have something to tell you.

Jess: Before we say anything, we would like to say: weknow we're a little young. We're perfectly aware of that. But we love each other and for us, that's all that matters. You go on?

Rory: Ok. Let's go. So this is it...Jess and I, we are...we're engaged.

A long minute passed.

Lorelei: But...but that's great, Rory!

Rory: You really think so?

Lorelei: Yes Rory. You're 18, after all!

Christopher: That's great Rory. Congratulations.

Rory: Thanks dad. Grandma, grandpa, you don't say anything?

Emily: That's the shock. That's all. Congratulations to both of you.

Richard: Well I'd like to mention that I was far from imagining such a news tonight, but that's great. Congratulations. I don't know you very much, mr. Mariano, but you have my benediction. My granddaughter's happy with you, so be it!

Jess: Thanks you mr. Gilmore. You're great.

Richard: Oh! Thank you very much! Rory, I really like this boy!

They laughed. The rest of the night went by really well. On the next day, they told Luke. He took it quite well. He was a little against, but he was happy for them. Rory and Jess left Stars Hollow feeling really good. They stopped in Hartford to let their address and phone number to mr. and mrs. Gilmore. Who stayed surprise to see them.

Emily (opening the door): Rory, Jess! What a surprise! Come in!

They entered.

Emily: What brings you here?

Rory: Well yesterday night we forgot to give you our address and phone number in New York and to tell you goodbye because we're going back to New York today.

She searched in her purse and got a piece of paper out, that she gave her grandmother.

Rory: So this is it. Our address and phone number. I also wrote my cell phone number, in case that we're not in the appartment.

Emily: Well thank you.

Rory: So we're not going to disturb you much longer.

Emily: Wait! Richard and I have something for the both of you. Hold on.

She left. Rory and Jess gave each other a questionning look. Emily came back a few minutes later with Richard, holding two wooden boxes.

Richard: Hello Rory, hello Jess!

Jess: Good afternoon sir.

Rory: Hey grandpa. You know, it wasn't necessary...

Emily: It is for us.

She gave them both a box. When they opened them, they found a key.

It is for us.

She gave them both a box. When they opened them, they found a key.

Rory: A key? What does it open?

Richard gave them an envelope.

Richard: Open it only when you'll be home.

Rory: What? What's with all those mysteries?

Emily: You'll know when you'll open the envelope! Now go!

Jess (going to the door): Well, ok. So...goodbye!

Richard: Goodbye! And come back when you want!

Rory and Jess got out of the house, stepped into the car and got back to New York. When they entered, they went into their room to drop their suitcases and then crashed down on the couch, exhausted.

Jess: Your grandparents could be so weird, sometimes!

Rory: Yeah...and what about we open that envelope?

Jess: It eats you too?

Rory: Yeah.

She got up and went to get the envelope, and she came back, sitting down next to Jess.

Rory: Ready?

Jess: Huh...yeah.

She began to tore open the envelope, when Jess stopped her.

Jess: Wait, there's something I want to do before...

Rory: What?

Jess: You don't know what I'm talking about?

Rory faked that she didn't know.

Jess: Let me help you guess, then, so...we haven't done it because we were at your mother's...then, it could only be done with two people...well, it could be done with more than two people, but I'm not sure you would like it...as well as me, when I think about it...

Rory: Oh, that thing...that enigma can wait a few hours, after all!

She dropped the envelope, which opened to let out its content: a photograph of a house, above her shoulder.

Jess: Plus, I think we have something to celebrate...

Rory: That's true. So, what are you waiting for?

Jess: That you make the first step.

Rory: That I make the first step! What first step?

Jess: You begin!

Rory (faking to be outraged): Jess!

She got up and walked slowly to the bedroom. Jess got trapped. He followed her.

Jess: Ror, I was teasing you!

She turned to him, smiling.

Rory: Me too!

He smiled mischievelously and she understood that she would have to pay for it...which was a pleasure to pay. Guess why...


	13. Chapter 13

**PART 13**

A little more than 4 years had passed by. Rory and Jess had gotten married in the summer that followed their graduation from high school, where they got out as valedictorians with both a scholarship to study to New York University. Which they did. They were both studying journalism and they were near graduation. Their wedding happened in the greatest intimity: there was only Lorelei, Christopher, Luke, Lane, mrs. Kim, Liz and her boyfriend, Sookie and Jackson and finally Richard and Emily Gilmore. Finally, Rory and Jess were living perfect love. As for the envelope that they got from mr. and mrs. Gilmore, they finally examined it's content. There was a photo of a house and a letter written by the hand of Rory's greatgrandmother. To resume what was written in the letter, the house , situated in New York's suburbs, that is on the picture is the one where mrs. Gilmore was living when she was coming to United States, and mrs. Gilmore was lending it to her greatgranddaughter. There were only two conditions that Rory had to respect in order to have that house: she had to be married and pregnant with her first child. Now that Rory and Jess were near to obtain their diploma from the university, they got ''on labour'' in order to get Rory pregnant...which took longer than planned. Well...

A few days before graduation, Rory was boming nervous. She was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the mail that she had just gotten: ads, bills and...

Rory: A letter from the Times?

Yes. And it was it was addressed to the couple. Rory opened it. There were two letters: one for Jess and the other for her. She read hers:

''Dear mrs. Mariano, it is for us a great honor to offer you a job as a foreign correspondant. We examined your school files and talked to the personnel of NYU, who highly recommended you. We really hope you will take the job.

With the hope to get a positive answer,

New York Times's editor''

As she was refolding the letter and putting it back in the envelope, Jess came back from his last class.

Jess: Hey hun!

He kissed her.

Rory: Hey! Your damn happy!

Jess: Normal, college's finally over!

Rory: Ah, that's understandable. There's something else that might make you happy. I went to get the mail earlier and we got and letter from the Times.

Jess: Really? Why?

Rory: Read the one that concerns you, we'll talk about it.

Jess: Ok.

He took the letter Rory was holding and read it. When he was done, he lifted up his head, stunned.

Jess: Is this a joke?

Rory: I don't think so. What job to they offer you?

Jess: Critic, with a possibility of doing reports. And you?

Rory: Foreign correspondant.

Jess: Wow! Well I think your dream's near to become true!

Rory: Looks like this.

Jess: It doesn't seem to please you more than that. What's going on?

Rory: I don't want to spend half my time away from you...

Jess: Rory...don't stop yourself from living your dream because of me!

She went to sit down on his knees and she touched her forehead with his.

Rory: But I love you Jess! And there's also the fact that we're trying to have our first kid...if I'm always gone...I mean, I'm not Virgin Mary!

Jess: Ok, you got a point. But...what you could do is accept, but you give them your conditions.

Rory: I haven't thought about that. That's a good idea. And if they really want to have me, they'll have to agree to my conditions!

Jess: Yeah!

They smiled at each other and kissed.

Jess: Tell me, when do your parents arrive for the ceremony?

Rory: Huh...tomorrow night, why?

Jess: What about we try again?

Rory: Mmm...quite tempting...really tempting...

She got up and grabbed Jess by his shirt collar to put him on hid feet.

Jess: What does that mean?

Rory: It means that it's too tempting for to refuse...

She couldn't tell more because Jess didn't give her the time. They first kissed gently, then Jess got to Rory's neck. She then ''jumped'' on him and he brought her in their bedroom, not stopping kissing her. On the next morning, since they hadn't moved since the end or their activities, Rory woke up with a start, waking Jess in the process.

Jess (rubbing his eyes): What's going on?

Rory (laying back down): Nothing.I just had a nightmare.

Jess: Oh, in that case...

He opened his arms.

Jess: Come here.

Rory slid into his arms with pleasure.

Jess (after a moment of silence): Tell me, do you practice when I'm not there?

Rory (surprised): What? Why?

Jess: Well...you seemed a little more...into it, last night...

Rory: Oh, because I was less in it before?

Jess: That's not what I said! It was a compliment.

Rory: Oh, sorry. Thanks. You know, if I'm more ''in it'', maybe it's not only my fault...it's a little yours too.

Jess: Oh. And why?

Rory: You know, we're trying almost every night...

Jess: Ok, ok. You're right...that's what you wanted to hear?

Rory: Yeah!

She kissed him.

Rory: Now, I wouldn't be the boring one, but we have an appartment to clean up and groceries to buy, today. There's anything in the fridge and the appartment's a little upside down.

Jess: Ok. But we first eat breakfast in that little reataurant you love.

Rory: Mmm...deal.

They kissed quickly, got up, dressed and left. They went to the grocery store on their way back, and then cleaned up a little the appartment after they came back and put the food in the cabinets. Lorelei and Christopher arrived after dinner. Lorelei and Christopher had been now married for a year and a half and they were waiting for their second child (Rory being their first, obviously) in the next seven months. They arrived at the appartment around 7:30.

Rory: Mom, dad! Hi!

Lorelei (kissing her daughter): Hey Rory.

Christopher: Hey hun. How are you doing?

Rory: Great! And you?

Lorelei: Great too!

Rory: And how's doing my little brother or sister?

Lorelei: That's a little brother. He's doing really good.

Jess (coming): Who's doing good?

Rory: My little brother.

Jess: So it's a boy. Cool.

Lorelei and Christopher: Hi Jess.

Jess: Hi. You're doing fine?

Christopher: Really fine. And you?

Jess: Same. You need a hand, Christopher?

Christopher: I'd appreciate, thanks.

Jess helped Christopher with their stuff while Rory and Lorelei took place in the living room.

Lorelei: So, what's up?

Rory: Well...Jess and I both got an offer for a job at the New York Times.

Lorelei: Really? That's great! In what branch?

Rory: What we studied for. Foreign correspondant for me and critic with report possibilities for Jess.

Lorelei: Are you going to accept?

Rory: Yup.

Lorelei: Great.

Christopher and Jess came back and sat down next to their respective wives, who they kissed.

Christopher: Where are you in your house acquisition?

Rory: Well...still at the same place. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm not sterile.

Lorelei: Rory, don't say this, ok? It'll come. Don't worry.

Jess: She's right, Ror. Don't worry. It's not as if their was a dead line!

Rory: It could have been the case! I checked!

Jess: Ok, ok. But it's non. We have all our time. Stop worrying.

He kissed her on the forehead. Lorelei went to sleep not long after that, exhausted, and Christopher quickly joined her. Rory and Jess did the same. Two days later, it was the ceremony for the diplomas. Rory and Jess were both valedictorians, so they splitted the speech in two. After the ceremony, everybody joined their respective families. For Rory and Jess, there was Lorelei and Christopher, obviously, but also Luke, Liz with her boyfriend and Emily and Richard Gilmore. They ate dinner all together in a beautiful little restaurant. After, Rory, Jess, Lorelei, Christopher and Luke got back to Rory and Jess's appartment, Liz and her boyfriend got back to theirs and mr. and mrs. Gilmore got back to Hartford. The next day, Luke, Lorelei and Christopher went back to Stars Hollow, Rory and Jess wrote their answer to the editor of the Times and they sat down in front of a movie.

Rory (after a moment): More I think about it and more I tell myself that we need that house...

Jess: Why?

Rory: Well if we continue to have so many guests, we'll be out of place.

Jess: Are you saying that it's becoming a necessity to be pregnant?

Rory: Not exactly, but if it's how you take it...

After the movie, they went to bed...but they fell asleep really late in the night, after another ''try'', which turned to be the good one, this time, 'cause on one morning, Rory woke up nauseous and she went to see a doctor, who told her she was pregnant.


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Rory and Jess moved into their house in the first weeks of Rory's pregnancy. Nine months later, Rory gave birth to a little girl that they named Lorelei Jade Gilmore Mariano, said Jade Mariano. Lane and her fiance were chosen as godparents. A few weeks earlier, Lorelei had given birth to Rory's little brother and Jade's uncle (yeah!), Matthew. Sookie and Jackson we chosen to be the godparents.

When Jade had been old enough to have a baby-sitter, Rory and Jess began to work a little more for the Times, who hired them even if they had conditions. They became quickly famous and job for the tv had been offered to them.

Rory and Jess had two other children after Jade: Lucas and Kate.


End file.
